Disc brake systems are the most common form of braking mechanisms used today for vehicle wheels and most specifically for mass produced motorcycles and automobiles. Disc braking systems work by utilizing brake pads which are compressed against a rotor (also called a disc) to slow down a vehicle's wheels. As a by-product of this system, a large amount of heat is released as the kinetic energy from the wheel momentum is converted by the friction created by the brake pads. Additionally, as brake pads erode, they release harmful particles into the atmosphere. These harmful particles can also enter and pollute water streams. The present invention addresses and alleviates these common problems.
Cooling is a primary concern for disc braking systems. This is because at high temperatures, the coefficient of friction needed for stopping power is reduced and brake performance is consequently diminished. For this reason, most disc systems include vanes that facilitate air to flow through the rotor and remove heat from the surface. To that end, many U.S. patents have also been directed towards devices that provide cooling air to reduce the operating temperature of braking systems. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,616, 4,503,944, 3,664,467, 4,317,508, 6,446,766 and 4,440,270. Some U.S. patents have also focused on the use of fans or impellers to aide in airflow. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,880,683, 4,846,315, 7,111,710 and 4,013,146.
The waste particles that are released into the atmosphere from brake pads also creates multiple dilemmas. As force is applied to brake pads, the material on the pads is ground away. This material is known as brake dust and can be problematic for two main reasons. The first is that brake dust is highly corrosive and harmful to the environment. It is estimated that up to ninety percent of the worn away brake pad particles are released into the atmosphere. The dust particles created, which contains copper, brass, Kevlar, carbon fibers, metal filings to name a few and acidic adhesive material, is extremely caustic to the environment. The second problem is that the remainder of the brake dust particles that are not released into the atmosphere is deposited on the vehicle wheels. The brake dust particles can be corrosive enough to burn through wheel coatings and leave expensive wheels damaged and unsightly. As a result, there have been a number of devices that have introduced dust shields or filter systems designed to reduce brake dust. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,094,268, 4,484,667, 6,371,569, 6,173,821, 6,932,199, 6,155,650 and 5,772,286. U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,053 discloses a system that utilizes a suction mechanism along with a filter to capture brake dust. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,642 discloses a device that utilizes an electrostatic charge to collect charged brake dust particles.
None of the above-referenced devices addresses all the problems associated with brake pad waste. Therefore, there is a need for a system that can provide additional cooling air to brake rotors, prevent harmful brake dust particles from being discharged into the atmosphere, and protect the finish on vehicle wheels from being damaged. Accordingly, the present invention described herein encompasses these and other elements.